


Gentle Moments

by PredictableDisaster



Series: Royal Straight Flush [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, really brief mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Living with your spouse and your best friend is actually really nice.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Royal Straight Flush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Gentle Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same AU as Omission for Funsies cause I realized I loved the arrangement of the Strilondes living with each other and their spouses. The chaos, the exasperation, the number of times one of them had to leave for the night just so the other could be as loud as they want during sex (lookin at u rose n kanaya)
> 
> It'll be like a college roommate au but they're married with jobs and they're famous sort of

News is still as annoying as ever, but being up to date helps when your job is fighting for equality so. Still, Karkat has gotten really good at only half-listening to the news. Just enough to know what's happening, but not enough to rile him up every other second. He won't admit it to him, but he picked that skill up from Dave and he was nothing but infinitely grateful for it.

He blinks and focuses back on the TV screen. "Hey, Kanaya?"

He hears a hum from the kitchen.

"Did you make clothes for some fucks in CNN?"

"Oh." She slides onto the other end of the couch and places a mug of coffee in front of him then cradles her own cup to her chest. "I did, Porrim was busy. It was for an anniversary of sorts? Of their channel? I don't think it was my best work but it came out nice enough."

He hums. He stretches his legs and places them onto her lap. "It has your handiwork on it."

"Thank you, I do have to make sure to keep it obvious that it was made by the Maryams."

He scoffs. "It wasn't 'made by the Maryams' it was made by you. Porrim has basically left the whole thing to you."

He sees her start fiddling with the handle of her mug. "The brand was started by her; I'm just continuing it."

"Fucking hell Kanaya. There are so few people looking at the stuff you've made and say 'Oh that's Porrim's successor!' now." He picks up his mug and settles more comfortably on the couch. "It's all 'Oh look that's made by Kanaya Maryam!' now. You've been making a name for yourself and Porrim's just remembered for giving you a starting point."

She shrugs and tries to hide her self-conscious face behind her mug. "I don't think that's true. People still see Porrim when they look at me."

He groans in exasperation. They've had this conversation a million times and she _still_ insists on saying he's wrong. "For someone so involved in the drama of celebrities, you sure love ignoring them. I haven't read an article praising Porrim for 'making' you or whatever bullshit they wrote for the first couple of years of your career." He nods at the haphazard pile of magazines and newspapers under the table. "If you don't believe me just check all of that. And since I know you _won't_ do that, just ask Rose and Dave. They read that shit to see who they can make fun off."

She laughs at that. The siblings got into the habit of picking up magazines for the gossip and then making the wildest speculations and even making their own story about these people around college. It was their way of destressing and it was honestly very entertaining listening to them. "That is true. And Rose would definitely have many choice words if they spoke of me like that again."

"Glad you fucking know. Now tell me; does the dude really think cheese will be the downfall of our economy?"

* * *

Kanaya wakes up to the sound of Dave announcing his presence. She hears him and his sister shuffle to the kitchen and deposit the week's groceries. She thinks of sitting up and greeting them, making them and herself some drinks and sit down to talk about their day. She's beaten to the decision however by a gentle hand caressing her cheek. She smiles at her wife and murmurs "Hello, Rose."

"Hello, love." Rose presses a soft kiss on her forehead and settles on the floor. "Are you feeling unwell?"

She nuzzles her wife's hand and sighs. "I just had a headache this morning. I'm feeling much better, but I am tired."

Rose hums and starts threading her fingers through her wife's short hair, making her eyes droop then close. "Do you want anything?"

She mumbles a soft "You." It takes Rose snorting and kissing her forehead to realize what she said but she stands firm, despite the heat pooling in her cheeks.

"I believe I can clear my schedule for you." She presses another kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking away. She hears a door open then Karkat's voice filters in. She hears some shushing and mugs clinking. A soft argument, her wife sighing, then footsteps walking towards her. "I have been told juggling two mugs of tea while helping you into our room is a 'stupid idea that will lead to you burning yourself' and have been advised to do the latter first." She hears the pout in her wife's voice.

"Forgive me, my sun, but I think they are right."

Rose searches for her hand. "First, my brother and now my wife? Why must you all doubt my abilities." She finds it and laces their fingers together.

"We don't sis, you're just weak as a twig." Dave answers from the kitchen. "I doubt you can hold Kan up while holding two mugs." He pauses. "I kinda also doubt you can even support her with your twig body."

"I'll have you know, dear brother, that I am fully capable of supporting my wife physically. I daresay I can even lift her off her feet, should I desire."

"Doubt it." She does as well, but says nothing. Only tugging on her wife's hand to indicate her desire to get to their room.

She presses a chaste kiss onto her knuckles and helps her up. "When I prove it to you, you owe me three nights."

"Deal." She sees Dave standing by the side with two mugs. Rose leads her up to their room with Dave silently following. After Rose leads her to their bed, she goes through their closet for their sleepwear. Dave places the mugs on the table by their bed and gives her a nod before leaving, politely closing the door behind him.

She comes back to her holding one of her larger shirts and sweatpants. They change into their respective sleepwear and Rose grabs a book from their shelf, her mug, then settles into the bed next to her. She wraps her arms around her and nuzzles her neck. She hears Rose crack open the book and flip to the page they left off. Her wife's gentle voice fills the space and she feels herself melt into her wifes's side. She closes her eyes and enjoys the moment.

The next time her eyes flutter open, her wife has maneuvered her into laying down. Her head is tucked under Rose's chin and her arms are securely wrapped around her. She smiles, presses a kiss on her throat, and returns to sleep.

* * *

its not like ive never stayed up till the asscrack of dawn babe ill barely even notice it  
No. Go the fuck to sleep, I'll be home before you leave and we can spend time then.  
but dude i miss you no homo but like with all the fucking homo in the world cause youre my husband  
Dave, no. You have work tomorrow.  
nothing a little redbull and coffee wont fix  
Absolutely not, go the fuck to sleep.  
but baaaaaaaaaaaaabe  
I will call Kanaya on you, I swear to fucking god.

Dave glances at his sister and her wife curled into each other on the couch. They weren't asleep, he could see their fingers dancing on each other's skin and every now again he could hear one of them quietly laugh.

kans busy as shit atm  
I'm pretty sure if I asked her to haul your ass into bed, she can do it in less than an hour.

There was a pause. He could practically see Karkat's face scrunching up in thought.

She'll also probably take that opportunity to drag Rose into bed too.  
youre probably right  
rose would love it but id rather not get bodily dragged by my in law  
Good to know. Now go to sleep.  
okay but one condition  
Jesus Christ, you're like a child. Fine what is it.  
wake me up when you get home?  
Fine, you gigantic idiot. But if you're not actually asleep, I'm ignoring you and sleeping in the spare room.  
mnnnn roger roger  
love you  
Love you too.

He puts away his phone and focuses on the movie they've had playing on the screen for a while now. He watches it till the end and goes to his and Karkat's room, mumbling good night to the pair on the couch. 

He open up his usual bedtime playlist, carefully puts away his shades, then settles into bed. It usually takes him an hour or so before he falls asleep, and the only way to make that faster is to listen to one of his housemate's speaking. That list used to just be Rose, the years of listening to his sister's voice distorted through the phone wasn't great but that was done and gone. He's living with his husband now, along with Rose and her wife and if he wanted to get some juice in the middle of the night he didn't have to fear for his goddamn life.

He hears his door creak open but doesn't bother checking who it was. He already knew anyway.

The bed dips beside him and a carton of apple juice is pressed onto his chest. He hums in thanks. A second later, Rose's voice fills the room. She's talking about some things she plans on knitting. Designs, patterns, colors; she's just filling the air with musings and soon enough she finds an insane tangent and he slips into sleep at the sound of his sister talking about lasagna.

It's not too long before someone shakes him awake -or maybe it was, he peers at the clock by their bed and it reads sometime past 3am. He looks up at his husband and smiles sleepily. "Hey babe."

Karkat lays down and wraps his arms around him. "Hey."

"How was work and stuff?"

"Tiring." He gently rubs his husband's back and he feels his sigh of relief on his neck. "Got to go through some cool places though, wanna hear about them?"

"Heck yeah."

"I might fall asleep before you, sorry if I do."

He hums and presses a kiss on his forehead. "S'fine. Just happy you're home." He thinks he hears Karkat laugh. There's a moment of stillness before he starts talking about his trip. Karkat was right, he does fall asleep before him. But he talked long enough for him to already be on the right side of sleep. He presses a soft kiss on his husband's forehead and waits.

* * *

"What are you wearing."

It wasn't a question. More of a demand to change out of the atrocity that she was looking at.

"Oh this?" Dave twirled on the spot. He fucking twirled like that fire truck red suit with neon green stripes was some beautiful creation. "Got it online. Was a random purchase."

Kanaya wondered if the offense of fashion was enough for court to pardon her murdering her brother-in-law. She'll ask Karkat.

Speaking of.

"Aren't you going on a date with Karkat?" She tried to drag her eyes away from it but she just couldn't. God Rose didn't need more proof of her being a masochist.

"Yep." He pushed past her and into the main bathroom. He faced the full length mirror and started fussing with his hair. "He said I should go ahead since the restaurant we're going to is close to where he is."

"Please tell me he isn't wearing something worse than that." She wanted to know if she had to bury Karkat next to him. It was the least she could do.

"Aww Kan, do you think it's dumb?" He twists slightly to face her, lips in as close of an approximation to a pout as he could while keeping a straight face.

"I was wondered if killing you for making the artist in me die was enough to absolve me of murder."

"Harsh." He cracks a smile and turns fully. He hunches his shoulders and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Sorry Kan, but that was sorta the response I wanted. Planned on making Karkat laugh at the sight of me since he had a hard day."

She sighs and smiles fondly at him. "You might actually hurt his eyes instead." She gestures for him to follow. "And I can dress you much better while also achieving your goal."

He laughs. "Yeah, but I wanted to see how fast you'd want this burned too."

They enter her work room that also doubled as their more extensive closet. He moves to the raised platform by habit, but she waves him to the plush seat in the corner. "I'm glad you're taking Karkat out tonight. He's been wrapped up in work for a while now that I worry for him."

"Just part of the husbandly duties, ya know." She picks out the light pink suit jacket and sequin pants. "Plus, I know you've been busy too or else you would've dragged him out of work sooner."

She smiles at that. "Yeah, the gala's coming up now and there are so only so many adjustments I can do before strangling the client."

He snickers at that. "Rose would probably rather keep it as a surprise, but I just want to make sure you're free so she won't pout at me for hours." She gives him the clothes and turns into one of the closet for the right accessories. "She wants to bring you to that botanical garden this weekend. The one near that university. She's got a whole thing planned so you should probably make sure your schedule's free."

She laughs at that. Of course Rose would rather leave it to chance than ask her and risk the surprise. She did plan to work on another piece for a different client, but she did acknowledge that she needed a break. She walks back into the room, Dave already changed into the clothes she gave him. "I have time to push some things back. Field any calls for me?"

She wraps the thick feather boa around his neck and plops the fedora on him. "Roger, Mrs. Maryam."

"It's Maryam-Lalonde, David." She murmurs, smiling.

She gives him the cane and steps back to admire her work. He proceeds to run through several poses that has her laughing so hard Rose wanders in, curious. She takes one look at her brother and gives him a sagely nod. "It's a little past 6 now Dave, you should get going."

"Ah, yeah." He pushes past his sister and starts looking for his keys. Kanaya and Rose follows him out and stands by the foot of the stairs. Soon enough he finds them and holds them up triumphantly. "Time to woo my husband, see you two around." The two say good bye and watch him shuffle to the door. slipping on his battered red sneakers.

"Oh, by the way, Dave?" Rose calls to his brother from beside her.

He glances back at her, an eyebrow raised from behind his shades.

In an instant Rose hooks her arms under her knees and around her shoulders and lifts her off the floor effortlessly. She instinctively wraps her arms around her wife and presses herself closer to her. "I'd like to cash in that first night, if you don't mind." Kanaya feels herself flush bright red and buries her head into her wife's neck.

Dave stands by the doorway, mouth slightly ajar. After a moment he shakes his head and turns to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly there wasn't a lot of chaos nor exasperation in this one but in my defense i was suddenly overwhelmed with the softness of the arrangement and i couldn't bring myself to do anything about it


End file.
